imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImANewUser Amazing Race 12
ImANewUser Amazing Race 12 is the 12th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. Production Development and Filming The route spans thousands of miles and covers 6 continents. In a season promo, it was revealed that the race will visit North Korea for the first time. Other confirmed first-time visits include Guyana, Portugal & Fiji. Succeeding promos also advertised first-time visits to Uganda & Panama. The season made visits to Russia and Kenya, as well as a first-time visit to Iraq. The Hazard penalty has been retained from Season 10. Cast Applications for the season opened on the last week of January, and closed on the first week of February. The cast includes two dimension-travelers, a pair of conjoined twins, fashionistas, 2 bachelorettes, a social blogger and two teams with Grammy Award-winning celebrities. Leaderboard Note 1: 8 of the 14 teams did not give their plum blossom to the gardener at the Tianluokeng Tulou Cluster. Since Leg 2 had a zero-hour Pit Stop, all 8 teams were penalized 30 minutes at the Leg 3 Pit Stop. Rebel & Adele, Tyson & Alexis, Jamie & Chiara, Jade & Clark and Courtney & Emily were not penalized (they originally arrived 1st, 5th, 8th, 10th and 11th, respectively). Arie & Jef, had they not been eliminated, would have also not been penalized. Note 2: Tyson & Alexis and Spencer & Heidi initially arrived 1st and 5th, respectively, but they took an armored car to the Swords Of Qādisīyah and were issued a 30-minute penalty. Tyson & Alexis were unaffected, while Spencer & Heidi dropped to 10th. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and had to face a Hazard, a penalty in the following leg that will increase the difficulty of a certain task for them. * An italicized leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * An underlined placing means that the team used the Salvage Pass that leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "I'm On The Amazing Race! Now...Smile For The Press! Smile For The Camera!" - Emily # "...And Then You Had Me Kidnapped And Poisoned. My Stomach's Immune For That" – Jong-Un # "If You Want To Yell, Just Yell!" – Jillian Prizes * Leg 1 - The Express Pass (for the first team to finish the start line task); A 1 U credit (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop) * Leg 2 - Five 1 U credits, available for use during any of the next 6 legs * Leg 3 - Additional 10 USD pocket money * Leg 4 - A 1 U credit * Leg 5 - Additional 10 USD pocket money * Leg 15 - $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first nine eliminated teams were sequestered in a resort located in Zanzibar. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Cameron & Carmen arrived at Elimination Station. They talked about what went wrong in Fiji, then agreed to shrug it off as they decided to explore the nearby beach. * Legs 2 and 3''' were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** Arie & Jef arrived at Elimination Station. They told Cameron & Carmen of their trouble getting out of Fiji. George & Beatrice arrived afterwards and told the two teams about the race heading to Pyongyang. After a few stories, the three teams had dinner. * After '''Leg 4, Jillian & Bob arrived at Elimination Station. They told the teams of their troubles in Baghdad, then shared a few trainer tips to an interested Carmen. The four teams then went shopping for food to cook later for dinner. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Fiji) * Dallas, Texas , United States Of America (Reunion Tower) (Starting Line) * Dallas (Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport) to Nadi, Ba Province, Fiji (Nadi International Airport) * Nadi (Sri Siva Subramaniya Temple) * Nadi (Waqadra Botanical Gardens) * Colo-I-Suva Forest Park * Suva (Ratu Sukuna Memorial) * Suva (Sacred Heart Cathedral) For the first Roadblock of the race, one team member had complete the vilavilairevo, or the Fijian firewalk. Once the team member had successfully crossed the path of coal, the sadhu handed them their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Flora or Fauna. In Flora, teams had to find the marked trails and match the African mahogany in the provided picture with the African mahogany in the forest trail. If the match was correct, teams found their next clue hanging under the plant. In Fauna, teams had to head to the bird-watching area and spot 5 of the birds on a provided list. Once the biologist had confirmed that the team correctly spotted five of the birds, they got their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to head to the Waqadra Botanical Gardens. Once there, they must find a group of traditional dancers and study the Fijian meke. After studying the dance, team members will then be tasked to arrange a series of 5 poses in chronological order. The first team member to successfully arrange the 5 poses wins the Fast Forward. Leg 2 (Fiji → China) * Nadi (Nadi International Airport) to Quanzhou, Fujian Province, China (Quanzhou Jinjiang Airport) * Quanzhou (Renshou Pagoda) * Xiamen (Xiamen Opera House) (Unused) * Zhangzhou (Tianluokeng Tulou Cluster) * Xiamen (Gulangyu Island) The Detour gave teams a choice between Kung Fu and Gongfu. In Kung Fu, teams had to head to Fengze Square and find a group of martial artists practicing a local variant of martial arts known as Dog Kung Fu. After practicing a few moves, teams had to participate in an exhibition, and then defeat an amateur martial artist to get their next clue. In Gongfu, teams had to head to East Lake Park and find an old lady sitting near a teapot. After putting on proper outfits, teams had to participate in a traditional gongfu tea ceremony before receiving their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member had to climb to the top of a marked section of the center building. Using provided supplies, team members had to help restore the roof by laying down the clay tiles. Once the roof had been restored to local standards, the local architect handed them their next clue. The unused Fast Forward required teams to identify which of 30 nanguan recordings did not match one of the three songs being played by the nanguan ensemble. Additional Tasks * At Renshou Pagoda, teams had to sign up for one of three groups. In the morning, the three groups will enter the pagoda, one group at a time, to receive a blessing from the monk. After doing so, they will receive a plum blossom and their next clue. * At the Tianluokeng Tulou Cluster, teams had to hand their plum blossom to the gardener before receiving their next clue. Leg 3 (China → North Korea) * Xiamen (Xiamen Gaoqi International Airport) to Beijing (Beijing Capital International Airport) * Beijing (North Korean Embassy) * Beijing (Beijing Railway Station) to Pyongyang, North Korea (Pyongyang Central Station) * Pyongyang (Rungnado May Day Stadium) (Unused) * Pyongyang (Ryugyong Hotel) * Pyongyang (Tomb Of King Tongmyong) For this Roadblock, one team member had to prepare a traditional variation of naengmyeon, a cold-noodle dish, and serve it to 20 practicing gymnasts inside the stadium. Once the 20 gymnasts had each been provided with a bowl, the coach handed them their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Prose (successfully rewrite three lines taken from works written in Hangul script) or Poetry (listen to a children’s song, put on traditional clothing and perform the song in front of an instructor). Both Detours took place in the Children’s Palace. The unused Fast Forward could be claimed from one of the gymnasts practicing for North Korea’s yearly Arirang Festival. Leg 4 (North Korea → Iraq) * Pyongyang (Pyongyang Sunan International Airport) to Baghdad, Baghdad Province, Iraq (Baghdad International Airport) * Baghdad (Monument To The Unknown Soldier) * Baghdad (Swords Of Qādisīyah) * Baghdad (Souq Saray) * Baghdad (Khan Murjan) * Baghdad (Mustansiriya Madrasah) In this Detour, teams had a choice between Reception and Inscription. In Reception, teams had to take an armored car to the Sheraton Ishtar and enter the ballroom. Once there, teams had to complete a set of instructions given by a bride and groom to help prepare for their wedding reception (prepare a lamb dish called pacha, then set-up a wedding table as specified). Once the wedding planner approved of their work, he handed them their next clue. In Inscription, teams had to enter the Khan Murjan and search for stone tablets. Their next clue was given at the end if they had successfully followed the provided instructions (inscribed on the stone tablets in Baghdadi Arabic). For the Roadblock, one team member had to set up a functioning water clock, similar to the monument-sized water clock found at the entrance hall of the Mustansiriya Madrasah. Once the water clock had been tested as functional, the gate opened for the team and they could run to the Pit Stop. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to find a marked souq stall and help set up shop, fixing the furniture and arranging the merchandise. Leg 5 (Iraq) * Baghdad (Baghdad International Airport) to Mosul, Nineveh Province (Mosul International Airport) Leg 6 (Iraq → Russia) * Baghdad (Baghdad International Airport) to ??? Russia Leg 7 (Russia → Kenya) * ??? to Nairobi, Kenya (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) External Links * IANU AR 12 on FGC